


【及岩】盛夏巴黎

by dyathy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyathy/pseuds/dyathy
Summary: 设定在2024年巴黎奥运会，成年人的爱情故事，主及岩，微量影日/黑研等等。从高中毕业到2024年，他们仍然时不时会见面，隔小半年有假期的时候两个人就会尽量待在一起，会拥抱会亲吻，但从未开口向对方明确过这是一段什么关系。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【及岩】盛夏巴黎

01

“及川月初已经满30岁了哦。”

“诶真的…亚洲人看起来也太像小孩子了。”

岩泉一在场馆外的阴凉处靠着墙玩手机，两个英语说得不太熟练的女孩子在他附近停了下来。她俩拿着手册，不知是在看地图还是发现了什么信息准备停下来讨论。

岩泉虽然心不在焉，但熟悉的名字和“child”这个单词的用法让他轻轻抬头，很不巧的，和其中一位金发的女孩对上了视线。

他脸上挂出一个礼貌的微笑，准备侧身离开这里找个新的地方待着。

“您好，实在不好意思，我们想请问一下…”

是日语啊，岩泉这才发现另一个女孩子是日裔的相貌，他还没有来得及说话，女孩又切换了磕磕绊绊的英语重新道了歉。

“没关系，您请问。”

“您会说日语实在是太好了，我跟朋友都不会法语，英语交流也有点勉强。”说日语的女孩子突然停下嘴，似乎是意识到对陌生人说太多有点冒犯。

岩泉一直握着手机，没有新信息的提示，也没有电话。他把屏幕摁灭后，从阴凉处走出来一点，主动开口说：“不用介意，有什么问题您请说吧。”

黑发的女孩连声说着感谢，从背包里掏出了笔记本：“太感谢您了，我想先请问这里说的取票流程…”

岩泉看到了，硬壳的笔记本右侧是一列凹版的小字——“青叶城西高校”。

02

奥运前夕，巴黎街头已经有各色游客顶着日照，背着行李带着相机在各个景点之间穿行。

所幸刚刚岩泉身处的小体育馆并不承担赛事，只是提供给选手训练用。这片街区没什么人流，他带着两个女孩子找了间提供简餐的咖啡屋，靠着窗边落座了。

“没想到岩泉先生还会说西班牙语，我们也太幸运了吧！”说话的是来自阿根廷的大二学生梅。

“我也只会最基础的那些。”岩泉尽量使用简单的英语方便三个人交流。

梅和日本的女大学生谷本，已经认识了三年，她们的距离相隔大洋，但是网络和谷歌翻译让她们成为了有共同爱好并且互相重视的好友。

虽然身处异国，英语用的磕磕绊绊，两人之间的交流竟然意外地很有默契。梅和谷本在小蓝鸟上因一部动漫中的男主男二而结缘（岩泉也看过这部作品但不太明白两个女孩在说啥，或许是代沟的原因），在她们都成年后的第一个暑假计划好在欧洲安排一次面基。

谷本曾提到自己高中非常出名的大前辈在阿根廷国家队打排球，刚好碰上2024年奥运，两人一拍即合来到了巴黎。

封面印着“青叶城西高校”的笔记本上还在加着字，谷本又请教了岩泉一些细节誊录在本子上，不太明白的细节才用日语沟通。

“原来是这样，这次的室内排球比赛是在奥运临时体育馆举行呢。”

“是的，从你们住的街区搭巴士就可以到了。刚刚那里的体育馆不对外开放的。”

岩泉点开手机，没发现什么新信息，他找出地图示意两人拍一下照片，又给她们讲了下奥运期间提供的场馆间公共交通换乘。

“遇上岩泉先生真的太好了，”金发的阿根廷女孩兴致很高：“要不要加一下line呢？也许在巴黎期间我们可以一起约出来玩！”

岩泉在加州呆了十多年了，或多或少也习惯了这样的西方式热情，他理解这是年轻人单纯开心交到了朋友，还在思考该怎么回应，梅继续说道：“岩泉跟我们应该差不多大吧，也在读书吗？”

“我比你们大了应该有10来岁吧。”岩泉笑着说，还在读书也太夸张了，他心里想着，不愧是可以把及川认成小孩子的梅。

03

他们最后还是加上了line，因为聊到了谷本同一所高中的明星前辈，竟然跟岩泉是同年生。其实是比同年生还要深很多的交情，不过这也不是什么很重要的事就对了。阳光很晃眼，正午的住宅区街道没什么人，岩泉避着日晒慢慢溜达回了体育馆。

“岩泉学长要一起去领饭吗！”打招呼的是日向，岩泉往后扫了一眼果然影山也跟在不远处。

“我刚刚在外面吃过啦。”

“岩泉学长今天不是没有排班吗？”影山跟了上来。

“嗯哼，出去买了点食物带回来分给大家，虽然你们不能吃。”

“啊！那要便宜研磨他们了。”

“比赛结束一起约饭吧，你俩现在快去领饭休息。”

岩泉挥挥手告别笨蛋夫夫拐进了体育馆的办公室，大部分工作人员都出去吃饭了，只有孤爪和黑尾窝在角落的沙发上靠着玩手机。

“谢谢你哦岩泉。”黑尾拆了袋牛奶面包分给研磨。研磨也抬起头小声说了句谢谢岩泉学长。

“没事，今天下午你们去买水果。”岩泉坐下后又习惯性地掏出手机来看。

“我们已经到达卢浮宫了，之后按照前辈给的路线就可以顺利开始观光客之旅啦。非常感谢岩泉前辈，梅也说能遇上同时会说西班牙语和日语英语的人太好了。＞ ＜)☆”

是今天那两个小孩的消息啊…

“能帮上你们我也很开心，希望你们玩的愉快！＞ ＜)☆”

自己是为什么学西班牙语呢？及川这人在阿根廷三年多没想过学西班牙语，用英语也能跟队友交流得好好的，结果有天突然说：要是找了当地的女孩却只会说英语可能会很不方便吧？

而自己出于一种难以言说的紧张感开始学习西班牙语，并且有段时间总是焦虑的梦到那个混蛋挽着金发碧眼的辣妹，说着自己完全不懂的语言回日本见自己的爹妈和及川家的叔叔阿姨。

说起来，为什么他还要带女朋友回来见我父母啊，岩泉一理不清自己梦的逻辑，也不想回归工作，起身决定去找研磨他们一起打游戏。

“我今天也到奥运村了哦，小岩今晚一起出来喝一杯吧₍ᐢ⸝⸝› ̫ ‹⸝⸝ᐢ₎”

岩泉又坐下了。30岁的人为什么颜文字比女学生用的还可爱啊。

“喝酒？”

“我喝果汁，但是请小岩喝酒哦( ⸝⸝⸝⁼̴́◡︎⁼̴̀⸝⸝⸝) ”

04

“你也出门？”

“研磨他不住在这里嘛，我跟他一起住附近的酒店。”

也对，孤爪不算随行工作人员，这两人也太会谈恋爱了，这算公费吗？

“我们这个应该算是自费哦。”黑尾开口：“影山他们才算公费吧。”

岩泉确信自己刚刚没有发出声音，但是他还是回复了第二句话：“也不能算吧，一到比赛期间他们看起来就不太像情侣。”

黑尾点头表示同意，两人一起出了电梯。

岩泉掏出手机看了下line里发的定位，酒店的20层啊。“我们好像顺路。这附近只有一家大型酒店吧。”

“是的，你有约会？”

“见个朋友。”

两人边走边闲聊，进酒店后便发现研磨已经坐在一楼的角落玩手机了。

“我们准备出去逛逛。需要陪你一会儿吗？”

“谢谢，不用在意，我自己上去就好了。”

岩泉看着黑尾自然的牵起研磨的手出了酒店，感觉有点牙酸，我身边谈恋爱的都是男高中生吗，大家明明也算是同龄人吧。

他走进酒吧，人不多也不少，他迅速在角落用目光揪出了一颗棕色的脑袋，而及川对面的是一个清纯系的亚洲女孩，两人头挨的很近。

这家伙，去年找的女伴还是金发火辣系啊。岩泉远远地确认了下这两个人的面前都只是橙汁，便去吧台点了酒，喝完这一杯就发消息问问要不要改天约算了。

岩泉一最初的计划是不想喝醉，也不准备跟及川在这个时间点做什么多余的事，也许等排球比赛结束后两个人再约出来聊聊比较好。不想跟陌生人聊天，所以他只是一个人坐在吧台边喝酒边刷手机推送。

随着时间的过去，他开始认真思考，要不今晚多喝几杯吧，就住这里好了，不过，这个时间点奥运村附近的酒店还有空房间吗，垃圾川，废话真多啊，有这么多话非要在酒吧跟女生说？

心情不自觉的烦躁起来，岩泉又点了一杯酒。

“小岩不等我自己一个人先开始喝酒了吗？”

岩泉一仰起头，很认真的斜了这个自说自话的混蛋一眼。

05

房间里的冷气开的很低，但是岩泉的心里还是很烦躁。

“刚刚那个女孩子是前段时间去美国集训认识的，好像是练体操的韩裔，很清秀吧。”

及川彻没有等到回应，继续说：“只相处了很短一段时间哦，今天是刚好碰见。她说这可能是自己最后一次参加奥运会了耶，我就忍不住多安慰了几句。”还是没人回应。“你先去洗澡吗？”

岩泉大声的关上了浴室的门。

今晚比预料中多喝了几杯，不至于醉，但反应可能迟钝了一些，再还没想清楚的时候就被那个混蛋带进房间了。这家伙的训练任务还是太轻松了吧，每个假期岩泉都觉得陪他玩的很尽兴了，还是有精力找女孩子吗？也就异地三四个月而已，总感觉让人有点不爽。

莲蓬头开到最大，岩泉仰起头闭上眼睛，让水顺着脸流下。耳边没什么别的声音了。

“喝了酒不要在浴室待太久，我来帮小岩洗吧。”

他被人从背后抱住，双腿被强硬的挤开，宽大的手覆在他的腹肌上。

岩泉还没组织好语言，涂了沐浴乳的手就已经固执的捏上了他突起的乳尖。电流一般的刺激让他忍不住轻轻颤抖起来，及川用腿顶着他，另一只手在小腹搓揉起泡沫。来不及拒绝了，从高中毕业的那个春樱时节，两人就早已完全掌握了对方的身体。

“小岩腿软了哦。这段时间没有做过吗？”

“混蛋川……唔，你以为，每个人都跟你一样人渣嘛，”岩泉竭力憋住嘴边溢出的细碎呻吟，他干脆把身体靠在及川身上，然后压抑起自己的喘息：“而且我没那个闲心。”

及川彻把怀里的男人翻了过来，温柔又强硬地握住岩泉的手，将两个人的阴茎放在一起摩擦：“了解，我会好好帮助小岩的。”

岩泉觉得大脑就快过载了，察觉到自己的前端已经湿润，他索性用左手攀上了从小一起长大的人的肩膀，放任自己先爽了再说。

06

“我的也很浓哦，其实我这段时间也没怎么做过，一直攒着在等你。”

缓过不应期的岩泉注意力重新集中后听到的就是这种话，他开始思考是先给这个男人一脚还是先摸摸自己额头有没有冒出青筋。

及川彻关掉了水，用浴巾把人包了起来带回到大床上。

“为什么我觉得这几次见面小岩的话越来越少了，我每天都好多话想跟你说……”嘴上这么说，但是你一周也就给我发两三次line啊，岩泉躺在床上想，腿自然的被掰开了。

那里被埋入手指时，岩泉的呼吸重了一点。

“我还记得是这里，应该不会有人比我更了解小岩的身体吧。”

很晃眼，是顶灯吗，岩泉抬起手想遮住眼睛，手却被握住了。他重新把视线对焦，映入眼的是那张明明应该很熟悉的脸，他什么时候长成这样了？上次见的时候就有这么帅吗，小时候明明是个幼稚鬼。

他把视线往下，及川的身材已经完全是成熟男人的样子了，难怪会讨异性喜欢，毕竟这家伙以前虽然老被甩但是也不缺女朋友。

及川把手指退出来，从地上捡了个枕头塞到岩泉腰后。他色情的抚摸身下人的腿根，用手指轻轻按压凹陷处：“明明上个月就30岁了，为什么身体还是这么性感。这里的肌肤一直这么紧，手指好像被你咬住了哦。我压力好大，以后要是老的比你快怎么办。”

这个人在这时候还在说什么垃圾话啊，岩泉忍无可忍：“到底进不进来，你不行的话换我来。”

及川彻声音带笑：“我后面没经验，小岩应该舍不得吧。”假的，岩泉一才不会对这种事舍不得。

只是两人第一次的时候及川也没有弄男孩子的经验，最开始弄出血后他们都有点被吓到，但之后的性事都挺和谐，岩泉懒得掰扯而已。

十多年来床第间反攻的念头总是散的很快，毕竟男人最了解男人，只要爽到用什么姿势也不是很重要。不过，男人年纪再大一点抱起来滋味还和现在一样吗，还是应该在这家伙年老色衰之前抱他一次试试看，不然总感觉亏了。

岩泉的注意力又松散了。

“唔…啊…！”

完全没给他反应的时间，阴茎的最前端已经插入了。岩泉知道这时候应该放松，但是身体还是难以自制的紧绷起来。虽然有做好润滑，但是要完全吞下他的东西还有一段距离。

“放松，别害怕，小岩。”

“我才不会…”

“我知道，”吻温柔的落在额头上，脸颊上，嘴唇上。舌头进来了，上颚被舔了一下，他一边颤抖一边忍不住的用唇舌回应了。“但是我会害怕，害怕伤到你。”

最后半句轻轻地落在了耳边。及川挺身，开始抽插起来。

这种情话说错对象了吧，现在还有人吃这一套吗，岩泉一有点被雷到：“啊…喂！不行…一开始这么深….你处男吗！”

及川的呼吸也开始急促，“还没，先别绞紧…小岩，这个时候应该叫我名字。”

“你混蛋吗…笨蛋川…唔…”

不想再听竹马的撒娇（岩泉一：？），及川彻又用唇封住了身下人的细碎呻吟。

07

上午的训练结束后岩泉回场馆的办公室开始写训练师日志，把成员们今日的数据全记录好之后，他翻出昨天黑尾他们买的水果准备先垫垫肚子。

今早他跟及川一起离开的酒店。他们没有睡懒觉的习惯，也太熟悉对方在生活中的方方面面，早晨他检查了及川的训练计划和近期食谱，还一起晨跑回奥运村吃了早餐。

从两个人最初接触排球起，到现在均已过而立之年，从兴趣到事业，他很清楚在这个阶段他们想要的是什么，在这一点上，岩泉一坚信他们有十足的默契。

年少时虽然稀里糊涂地滚到一起了，但还没来得及理清思绪，他们就为了志愿迅速奔赴两个半球。岩泉一不确定及川彻的想法，但对于他来说，一切都自然而然，水到渠成。他最初完全没有“发生变化了”的念头，也不曾对未来产生迟疑。

然而当节奏渐渐步入正轨，过去可以抛之不顾的困惑与离愁，还是会化作烦闷来折磨他。那不是连刷两部哥斯拉电影可以解决的问题。

他们仍在联络，以固定的周期分享行程和趣闻，隔三四个月就会见面，然后腻在一起抵死缠绵，但不开口说多余的事。

他们心知肚明，需要一场面对面的、私密的对话，来解决一些不曾说出口的、或许没有意义的问题。

但是岩泉不准备在这时候开口，情绪和情感在某种程度上是最无力的，而他早知及川彻比他更敏感细腻，在许多深夜人静难以入眠之时，他甚至希望及川不要在远方想起他。

也许是还不够专注的原因，人一闲下来就容易胡思乱想。忙起来就没空想其他的事了，岩泉一这么多年一直信奉这个想法。

某个平时不正经的混蛋，在做喜欢的事的时候也会闪闪发光，也因为这一点，就算天各一方他也信任那个人正走在独属于他的道路上，而自己被他牢牢吸引，不可能移开目光。

昨晚两个人都有爽到，应该可以续（？）一段时间吧。有问题还是留给假期再解决，岩泉翻开桌上的工作表又确认了一遍赛程，把精力收回重新投入了工作中。

08

“虽然对此了解不多仍能感受到比赛的精彩之处，场馆内观众们都心潮澎湃！

今天非常幸运跟同所高校毕业的明星大前辈合影了！

暑假太值啦，还要感恩第一天帮助我们的好心人！

「心」巴黎「心」「附图9张」”

岩泉刷推送的时候没有太认真，留意到“好心人”后就顺手给谷本点了红心。等他刷完攒了半个月没看的哥斯拉资讯相关后，他才后知后觉地反应过来，谷本和梅是跟及川合影了吗？

他翻回那一条，最后一张里的及川穿着薄衬衫，鼻梁上架着平光镜，和两个女孩子在一起笑着比耶，看起来特别斯文败类。岩泉又确认了一遍，与自己同时点赞这一条的好友还有“彻”。

岩泉感觉自己的青筋又开始跳了。认真的？大街上碰见了合个影而已，为什么还加上了联络方式，垃圾川，对高中生也要下手吗！

他还在思考要不要把人约出来暴打一顿的时候，及川先打来了通讯。

岩泉带着莫名其妙的怒火接了备注为“彻”的语音：“小看你了人渣，你连中学生都不放过！”

“什么啊小岩，这句话应该我说才对吧！而且谷本小姐她们好像是大学生…”

“有差别吗，别以为自己脸长的好看就不是大叔了…混蛋川，你把地址发给我！”

“哼哼，才不告诉你，小岩加女孩子的line还凶我。”

岩泉一感觉手机要被自己捏瘪了，但门外有脚步声，估计是有人回办公室取东西，他重新调整呼吸，突然发现某个棕毛的衣冠禽兽出现在了自己眼前。

及川彻倚着门，双目带笑，但不是照片中讨打的营业式笑容。

“你这家伙……”

“我拜托黑尾放我进来的。小岩，有没有想我。”

刺痛的灼烧感消失了，取而代之的，是随着年龄渐长时而会感受到的无端愁意。

“我已经打听好你们团队的行程了，接下来几天应该都可以陪我吧，”及川像是办公室的主人一样拉开椅子坐下了：“小岩快点收拾然后带我出去吃饭，好饿啊…”

岩泉丢了一袋牛奶面包给他：“等我十分钟吧。”

09

“所以，合影分开后，你们又在这家拉面店遇见了？”

“是这样没错。”及川又请老板加了一份面后接着说：“我有查资料说这家店炸豆腐超正宗，而且地方也不好找吧，亏那两个女孩在巴黎能找到。”

“这样的话确实很巧。”

“所以我们才加了line，”及川托腮等着面，视线直勾勾地盯着自家一个多礼拜没好好说上两句话的竹马：“小岩，我全都老老实实交代了哦。”

对面的人放下筷子并未接话，而是先拿起了桌上的一副眼镜。

“你还是先把眼镜戴上吧，你这么看着我，我很难好好吃饭。”

可爱死了，小一总是能用最正经的语气说最让人心动的话。太作弊了，及川彻心里想着，笑眯眯的接过眼镜架在了鼻梁上。

“我也是因为巧合，帮忙指了路，又是同一所高校的学妹。”说完这一句岩泉就不再开口，低下头专心享受食物。

及川也不准备继续撒娇，小岩来巴黎没多久就莫名其妙的加上了异性的sns，这种“紧急事态”在他发现后的第一时间——及川桑就用高超话术从两个女学生那把前因后果了解得清清楚楚了。

毕竟从还在北川的时候，他就养成了这样的习惯。最开始这还能归结于无意识的行为，“帮朋友把把关”，他不自觉地、忍不住地、无意识地把岩泉一身边围上来的人的情报全搞定了。

这直接导致，岩泉并不是迟钝的人，某种程度上来说还称得上温柔细心，却偏偏在整个青春期没有接收到恋爱相关的讯号。

但是也多亏了中学时期基础打得好，小岩出去读书工作后闲暇期应该都交给自己了，平时忙得天昏地暗这方面触觉肯定退化更严重。

及川把炸豆腐挑到竹马碗里：“昨天考察的时候我吃过了一次了，今日份自觉上交给你。小岩，快夸我！”

岩泉从碗里把叉烧夹给他，语气平淡的说：“很乖。油炸的我帮你吃了，别的你吃了晚上我也会帮你消耗掉的。”

又来了！明明是盛夏及川都感觉眼镜要被自己的脸烧的起雾了，太令人动心了，平时在社交场所无往不利的满肚子骚话全被咽了回去。

脸红后奇怪的情绪上来的也很快，是熟悉的，面对岩泉一时常常会有的，想哭的冲动——只是因为对他的强大与包容感受太深。该不会在拉面店流眼泪吧，其实也没事，要是有人问起可以解释成想家…

“看在这家店的份上我现在不打你，但你要是像以前一样摆出那副表情之后还把鼻涕滴在汤里，我不能保证接下来会做什么。”

“知道啦小岩妈妈！”

10

“你是到了女人每个月都会有的那几天吗。”

“嗯嗯？嗯？”

及川躺在床上，享受着最熟悉他身体的运动训练师提供的肌肉按摩服务时，发出了迷惑不解的声音。

“我说白天的时候，”岩泉一没有停下手上温柔的动作：“难道还是那句话让你兴致好到想哭吗。”

“啊，那个，小岩知道的，大赛后我情绪比较容易波动…”

及川彻闭着眼，轻快地回答了竹马的问题，在面对称得上比父母还要了解自己的人面前，无法隐瞒的事他都很直白。

他等了一会，感觉小一的动作停了下来，准备睁眼时却被人用手轻轻的覆在了眼脸上。

温软的触感贴上了嘴唇，他配合的张开，用舌头去勾小岩的，他撬开小岩的齿关，缠住他的舌头轻轻吮吸。

唇齿交缠间，及川彻难以自抑的兴奋起来，他享受着黑暗抬起身试图用双手搂住身上的人。但刚开始行动就被岩泉大力按回了床上。

他委屈地睁开眼：“小岩干嘛，我想抱你。”

“躺着别乱动。现在是我在奖励你。”

异国的油炸豆腐竟然起到了这么大的作用？及川兴奋得不行，攻略真的没白做。

岩泉一边按着身下的人，一边翻身上了床。两腿分开跪坐着把人固定好后，他扒下了及川松垮的裤子。

“这几年有问题老是像个大妈一样憋好几个星期…这次，才一两天就很直白地发泄情绪了，像以前一样直说了…”岩泉用手细致的照顾着眼前精神抖擞很有分量的阴茎：“我很满意，所以给你奖励。”

小岩把头埋了下去，湿滑的舌头正沿着自己涨到发痛的性器上下来回，清醒意识到这一点的及川感觉自己爽的要爆炸了，忍不住微微挺起了腰部，舒服地喘息起来。

虽然陪及川彻度过敏感情绪的人一直是岩泉一，虽然30岁的及川彻在30岁的岩泉一面前还是个爱哭鬼，虽然现在想哭的心情和年轻时比赛后常有的情绪已经不是一样的原因…

但现在，及川已经没有多余的精力来整理思绪。

抱歉小岩，及川彻也不确定自己有没有说出声，他把竹马可爱的黑色脑袋强硬的往下压，想直接射在小岩嘴里，想一直抱小岩，想继续绑着这个人，让他永远，永远也离不开自己。

11

“你完蛋了，垃圾川。”

及川彻感觉自己的肩膀要被铁手扼碎了：“冷静一下！小岩，我实在是没有忍住。”

“你进来的时候没有观察过吗？”

“什么…”及川没有跟上这句话。

“这家店，没有润滑，”岩泉一的语气很平静，但是能感觉到他头上肉眼可见的黑气：“为什么非让我吞下去，你一把年纪了还有精力再来两次吗，刚刚你不压着我的话，愿意射我腿上就可以弄湿了。怎么回事，你这么快？这样也可以抱女人吗？”

“不不不，小岩！不是，宝贝，两次我不确定再来一次我肯定可以的！不对，我行李里有润肤霜，别着急，我行的，可以让你爽的…”

“宝贝？你在喊谁？”

糟糕，这句话好像没起什么正面效果。

及川着急地把岩泉按在身下，安抚的亲他的嘴角：“小岩，我会帮你舔湿的。你也帮我再舔一下好吗，很快就可以重新硬起来的，请相信我！”

预感到再不开始又会被骂，他仗着比竹马高大的身材（岩泉一：？4cm也算？）压住了身下的人。

12

“诶！岩泉前辈要提前离队吗？”说话的是日向，他把嘴里塞的食物咽完后发出了可惜的声音。

“是的，加州那边临时有工作需要赶回去。”

“比起这个，为什么我们的总结会，及川前辈也来蹭饭了。”影山保持着和恋人高度同步的仓鼠造型开口询问道。

“嗯哼，对及川桑有什么意见吗？而且就是几个人聚餐而已，小飞雄还说什么总结会…唔！”

他的嘴里被旁边的岩泉直接塞了一个剥好的鸡蛋，同时影山的嘴里也被翔阳塞了一口新的。

“提前离队也很正常嘛，佐久早第一天就回日本了，侑也被兄弟打包带走了。木兔还没正式打报告，但是看他推特，已经和赤苇到丹麦去看小美人鱼了…”黑尾一边帮研磨包饭团一边说：“倒是你们俩，不回老家吗，我看报来的行程是说最后一天直接回巴西回意大利了。”

“是的，我们这几天准备留在巴黎约会了，新年约好了一起回家。”日向回答道。

“两个一点也不浪漫的人在浪漫之都约会总感觉很违和…咳。”及川还准备继续得意下去时接收到了身旁岩泉杀气四溢的眼神。

“这次我们有提前查好点评软件！如果大家接下来也留巴黎约会的话，说不定我们还可以碰头一起吃饭。”

“我会跟小岩一起走，你们四位已婚人士自己玩去吧，想晒恩爱别来找我。”

影山进食暂告一段落后就听到这句话，抬起头问：“啥，及川前辈和岩泉前辈还没结婚吗？”

“才不是！虽然我们还没有结婚，但3岁的时候我们就订婚了，小岩看见我第一眼就说非我不娶，怎么劝都没用……”

“失礼了，这个人好像橘子汁喝太多快要开始发酒疯了。我先打包把他带走了，明天还得早起赶航班。”

“好哦，sns上记得保持联络！”

跟好友们礼貌告别后，岩泉拖走了某个今日话很多的阿根廷二传手。

13

“你跟我走怎么走？你们团队定的票应该是周末吧。”

及川一步一步踩着岩泉的影子，回答道：“明天我跟小岩一起回加州。”

“学生的数据有问题，我回去会很忙，没空陪你。”岩泉一脚步未停。

“我知道哦，”及川彻追上去从肩上把体重压到岩泉身上：“我会做好妻子的本分，不会打扰小岩工作的。每天会在家准备晚餐，放洗澡水的。”

“我拒绝。”

及川还没来得及撒娇，就吃下了一个控制好力度的肘击。

岩泉一被搂着挣不开，也没使劲挣：“是认真的，假期过了就没空陪你了。”

“我也是认真的，其实来巴黎之前我就跟教练谈过了。我状态一直还不错，现在不考虑转会，也不准备去打次级联赛。但毕竟30岁了嘛，亚洲人还是有点吃亏，而且俱乐部的团队这边也暂时没有更有针对性的方案。所以，休赛期的时候，我准备去别的地方接受更专业的调整训练，”

及川彻把怀里的人搂的更紧，他盯着灯下两人叠在一起的影子，继续道：“岩泉教授，可以允许我跟你一起回美国吗？”

他没有得到回音，但说出口后这几天一直纷乱的情绪却突然安静了下来：“小岩不同意也来不及了，资料刚提交你们中心就表示欢迎我了，签证什么的都下来了。”

“你等等，先别贴着我，很热。”

及川彻像胶条一样被撕了下来，又被拖到了一条背街的小巷里，这里的光源只有若隐若现的月亮了。

岩泉一把及川抵在墙上：“为什么不提前跟我说。”

“不想说…要是小岩说自己有女朋友了不允许我进家门怎么办？”及川像狗狗一样埋下头去蹭岩泉的脖颈和锁骨，用撒娇一般的语气说。

“所以你是准备直接拖着行李来，赖上我？另外，我的交友状态，你应该是最清楚的吧。”

“…我不好意思开口跟你说…”感觉自己说了一句很蠢的话，及川有点羞恼地啃咬起岩泉的肩膀，工作安排的事有什么不好意思说的，不想开口只是因为不知道怎么跟这个人说，想把后半生都彻底的交给他。

“你是认真的吗？”

及川抬起头，还没来得及回答，岩泉继续说：“我不是说训练，是说，妻子这件事。我要的不是来找我开房的频率增加，或者做你在美国固定的性伴侣什么的，”

岩泉停顿了一下，重新整理了下语言：“不是现在这种，随时可以退回成朋友的关系。要进我家的门，你最好先做好觉悟…唔！”

及川彻封住了他的唇。

14

“小岩你昨天真的伤到我了。”

“别逼我说脏话及川彻。我背上青了一大片你没看到吗。”

“但是小岩说什么退回朋友的关系，我真的好难过…”

“大腿内侧也被你磨破了，而且我那件《哥斯拉大战金刚》的纪念体恤被你搞得领口比腰还大，还被拿去擦奇奇怪怪的东西…”

两个人同时开口，及川彻先警觉地闭上了嘴，果然哥斯拉影片联名款才是重点，这个时候还是不要再火上浇油惹小一生气了。

但是岩泉也沉默不再说了。

及川小心翼翼地说：“亚马逊上应该还有人会出的，我们回去看看吧。小岩，我错了，买到后我一定会帮你手洗的。”

“没关系，我当时抢了两件，”岩泉开口说：“明明知道会发生什么还拉你去没有摄像头的地方我也有错…”

岩泉一轻轻抬起墨镜按了按鼻梁，继续说：“至于那句话，我的表达确实不太好。但这事还是该你付主要责任，你太爱作妖了，虽然我在面对你的事上有一定的自信…”

及川只是听着他的声音，内心便踏实极了，完全腾不出神来听内容，他伸出手蠢蠢欲动的想摘下岩泉的墨镜，却被一把按住。

“后来认识形形色色的人越来越多后，发现世上奇葩还挺多的，说不准你哪天就真的谈恋爱了。这几年见面都在床上度过了…怎么想这也确实算是随时可以退回朋友关系吧。”

听到这句话及川一下子清醒了过来，他侧头去看岩泉的眼睛，但完全被墨镜遮住了。

“我最开始也坚信，能受得了你的人肯定只有我。不过年龄上来了，很多事就能渐渐接受了，你变成那种年过半百还会约会20岁女孩的人的形象在脑海中也越来越清晰了…”

“小岩！”

虽然看不到表情，但是及川彻能听出来笑意，他安心的同时又有点委屈：“要是这次我自己不说，你是不是永远也不会开口要求我跟你走。”

“训练的事，我是计划26年世锦赛跟你说的。两年内我最近这个项目的数据回收的差不多了，就算提不了正教授应该也差不多了吧，中心也会给我更多权限，那时候邀请你来会比较有底气。”

“不是这个！我是说…”

“我不会提的。干嘛要上赶着跟你谈恋爱啊。”

及川握住岩泉的手：“谢谢小岩，我也不希望小岩跟人渣谈恋爱。但是，小岩跟别人谈恋爱也不可以，所以选现在的我才是最合适的。”

岩泉一没有回答。机场的地面服务人员走到他们身边，提醒他们带好随身物品走贵宾通道准备登机。

两人都没在继续刚才的话题，只是跟戴高乐机场的工作人员进行些不至于一直沉默的礼貌对话。

等飞机起飞后，空乘调暗了舱内的灯光，及川软下了身子往岩泉那边的沙发靠去，顺便掏出手机拍了一张两人交握的手。

“这么黑你能拍出什么。”

“没关系，这是恋爱第一天的纪念。我要发sns！”

“随便你。你自己想想怎么跟你家里人说。”

“关于这个，小岩你怎么跟家里说的。”

“大概从本科毕业后他们就默认我已经跟你交往好几年了。”

“我应该也差不多！成年的时候我就跟妈妈说以后要跟小岩在一起了。”

“……就你这样的他们也信？”

“我在家族里的形象很好的！在他们心中我们应该是模范情侣吧。”

及川用很讨打的语气继续说：“这几年身边的人都是短期关系，没到需要发line或者推特的程度。”

“Fine. 你随意，我要补眠了。”

岩泉丢下这一句就打定主意不再接他的话了。

“小岩，我突然意识到，今天，算不算是你的初恋。”

拳头硬了，青筋肯定也已经冒出来了，岩泉一开始深呼吸。

及川侧头亲了下他的嘴角：“岩泉桑，虽然30岁才让你正式开始初恋，但我保证，你的初恋会维持七十年的。”

感觉自己太容易被及川哄住了，但岩泉一认识他这么多年在各方面都没动摇过对他的信任。他取出眼罩给及川戴上：“你要是做不到我一定会让你付出代价的，但是现在，赶紧给我睡觉。”

“知道了，我爱你。”

岩泉一没有回答，他只是重新握住了及川彻的手，闭上了双眼。

15

“梅，我感觉，我要搞rps了。”

“？？？不可以！谷本酱，同人女搞rps会受伤的。”

“但是，你看line…”

“…”

“…”

“我懂了，搞吧，iwaoi是真的...”

Fin.


End file.
